Ixis Magicks
The Ixis Magicks, also referred to as the "Ixian Magicks", are magical techniques exclusive to all members of the ancient cult-like secret society known as the Order of Ixis and they were devised by the Order's founder Mammoth Mogul, the first "Ixis" (also called "Ixian"). This mystical system of sorcerous methods and skills reflected a less developed application of the reality altering powers derived from one of the Chaos Emeralds that Mammoth Mogul himself would subsequently master. Of all these magics, the most obvious display is that of manipulation of the elements that comprise the very existence of the planet Mobius: fire, water, air, earth, and even the Power Rings. Other abilities found amongst the Ixis Magicks are the ability to do battle with an enemy mentally, in which the losing opponent of such a battle can be entirely dominated and controlled by the winner; and the power to transform living or non-living substances into a green crystal that is virtually indestructible. Possibly another Ixian technique, developed solely by Ixis Naugus, is the Shadow Meld ability, in which the user can teleport to any location. In the midst of the Forgotten War, Mammoth Mogul also apparently developed the Eldritch Rites, a form of magic which would enable any spellcaster that performs it, to enslave the minds of others, subjecting them completely to their will. Naugus later attempted to duplicate this sorcery by constructing a Ritual Chamber beneath New Mobotropolis and having the bones of Ixis Vale stolen in order to augment his powers. Eldritch Rites The Eldritch Rites are a series of incantations developed by Mammoth Mogul and used by the Order of Ixis, and are included in the Ixis Magicks. Conceived during the Forgotten War between the Order and the Albion Knights of Aurora, they are intended to allow their caster to magically enslave the minds of other beings, bending them to the will of the spell's user. While originally intended for use against the Knights of Aurora in order to end the devastation being wreaked on Mobius by the conflict, the technique was later attempted by Ixis Naugus with another target. By enhancing his powers using a Ritual Chamber and the bones of the late Ixis Vale, Naugus intended to enslave the Council of Acorn and possibly the entire city of New Mobotropolis. His hopes were that he would be able to use the city's populace as the foundation of a new Order of Ixis, bringing about the Ixis Resurgence. His plans were thwarted, however, by the actions of the Secret Freedom Fighters, who interrupted his casting with an attack that brought about the destruction of both the Ritual Chamber and Vale's bones. Shadow Meld The Shadow Meld is a magical spell that allows those who performed it to go to any location via teleportation and it is developed by Mammoth Mogul and used by the Order of Ixis. It is also used as a means of evasion (escape). Trivia *The Ixis Magicks has it's name from the word "magick" which is commonly and simply referred to as "magic". Category:Magic Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Elementals Category:Teleportation Category:Brainwashing Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Psychic Tools and Related Technologies Category:Weapons Category:Paranormal